The present invention relates to a modification of an inhalation therapy device for use with a patient ventilator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,721 issued Nov. 13, 1973, relates to inhalation therapy in the medical art of treating with oxygen or a mixture of oxygen and air having a high moisture content. Several classes of devices including atomizers and humidifiers are adapted for such treatments. With respect to atomizers and nebulizers as they are frequently called, a heretofore known system for inhalation therapy comprises a container for pure water which has means enabling operation of the container in one of several modes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,419 issued Aug. 29, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,105 issued Oct. 23, 1979, relate to a cartridge type humidifier apparatus that includes a separate heater module with a cylindrical opening for replaceably receiving therein disposable cylindrical humidifier cartridge modules. The cartridge modules each have a tubular metal main body adapted for a sliding fit within a complimentary tubular walled heater. The metal tubular body has a rigid plastic top and bottom end portions with a separate transverse gas delivery pipe, the cap forming a closed air space over a pool of humidifying liquid. The gas to be humidified is dispersed within a hollow chamber formed between the gas inlet pipe projecting concentrally into the cartridge and the radially spaced wall of the main cartridge body and absorption column. The inlet tube terminates above the water. The subject matter of the above patents are incorporated herein by reference. The instant device is a modification of the disclosure in these patents to provide an improved cartridge humidifier.